Jikan
by Syllablesver
Summary: Luhan yang hendak pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis harus terhalangi akibat suatu kejadian./"Hey! Keluar dari dalam sana!"/"K-kau.. Apakah kau dan aku.. Saling kenal?"/ [Hunhan, Yaoi]


_' Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?'_

'Aku selalu yakin dengan pilihanku.'

 _' Namun kau terlihat ragu, bukankah resiko yang kau ambil terlalu besar? Tidak berniat untuk mundur?'_

'Tidak. Apapun yang terjadi..'

.

.

.

 _Gamma_

Kendaraan roda empat itu membelah jalanan begitu cepat tanpa memandang kendaraan lain yang juga ikut melintas. Waktu terus berjalan bahkan saat Luhan sudah sepenuh hati melajukan mobilnya. Bandara masih sangat jauh, dan Luhan sudah sangat stress dibuatnya.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Luhan pergi keluar negeri untuk bisnis penting, bahkan lebih penting karena ini adalah peluang untuk bisnis keluarganya yang kini sedang terombang-ambing di pasaran. Sayangnya Luhan terlalu bodoh dengan bangun disaat penerbangannya akan berangkat dalam satu jam sedangkan untuk menuju Bandara membutuhkan waktu yang sama.

Waktunya terbuang terbuang sia-sia dengan macet yang memang selalu ada dan keperluannya yang ia masukkan ke mobil tadi pagi. Seharusnya tadi malam, tapi Luhan terlalu menyepelekannya.

Sarapan paginya pun harus ia lewatkan, ditambah lagi _smartphone_ -nya yang ternyata lupa ia bawa. Kesialan ini benar-benar datang bertubi-tubi.

Untungnya jalanan ini lengang sehingga ia bisa memacu kendaraan lebih cepat, Luhan berharap sampai tepat waktu sebelum pesawat itu benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Namun seorang pemuda mengacaukan semuanya.

Pemuda dengan sepedanya itu menyebrang jalan tanpa lihat-lihat, melewati jalan yang juga hendak dilewatinya. Jarak mereka dekat dan rem tidak membantu sama sekali. Tanpa ragu akhirnya Luhan langsung membanting stir untuk menghindar hingga mobilnya terpeleset ke seberang jalan, hampir menabrak pembatas jalan.

Setelah beberapa detik menghela napas panjang, Luhan tersadar, ia hampir menabrak orang.

Saat hendak keluar dari mobil, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul di jendela samping setir. Pemuda itu menutup sisi wajahnya untuk menghalangi cahaya supaya ia bisa melihat orang di dalam mobil. Ketika ia menemukan Luhan yang juga menatapnya, pemuda itu memukul-mukul jendela.

"Hey! Keluar dari dalam sana!" teriak pemuda itu yang membuat emosi Luhan meluap.

Pintu terbuka kasar, menampilkan sosok Luhan serta tangannya yang terkepal erat. "Bangsat kau!" ucapan pertama Luhan yang keluar setelah melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. "KALAU HENDAK MENYEBRANG JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT, BAJINGAN!"

Semua orang terkejut dengan teriakan Luhan, hampir saja pemuda di depan Luhan habis dibogem oleh kepalannya jikalau orang-orang tidak menahan tubuh Luhan untuk meloncat ke arah pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang hampir dihajar Luhan hanya tertunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat menakutkan. Ia memilih untuk menegakkan sepedanya yang terbaring di jalanan.

Teriakan dan tubuh Luhan yang meronta ingin dilepaskan dari tahanan manusia membuat manusia-manusia lain penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya polisi datang untuk melerai perkelahian, menertibkan keadaan dan menangkap kedua orang yang membuat kerusuhan.

Luhan dan sosok pemuda tersebut.

.

 _\--Jikan--_

.

Rambut coklat Luhan yang tadi pagi sudah ia rapikan kini berantakan akibat diacak-acak. Kegilaan pagi ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Telat bangun, ketinggalan pesawat akibat penyelidikan yang ternyata berangsur sejam sejak kejadian dirinya yang hampir menabrak pemuda sialan itu.

Hatinya terus menerus mengucap sumpah serapah pada sang pemuda, airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini tumpah meruah. Peluangnya menyelamatkan bisnis keluarganya kini menghilang begitu saja, tidak bisa ia jemput lagi kesempatan itu karena kliennya pun menolaknya untuk memberi kesempatan satu kali lagi saat ia telpon tadi.

Berulang kali pula Luhan meminta polisi untuk membiarkannya pergi dikarenakan ia buru-buru hendak ke Bandara, ia bahkan sudah memohon dan hampir bersujud, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya lantas dilepaskan, malah beribu kalimat ceramah yang justru didapatnya.

Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya, kenapa ia telat bangun, kenapa pula pemuda itu harus menyebrang dikala lampu merah dengan alasan lupa melihat lampu lalu lintas akibat terburu-buru mengantar paket.

Luapan emosi Luhan sudah tak tertahan saat mengingat kejadian tersebut, sampai akhirnya tembok pun jadi sasaran pengganti dari wajah sang pemuda ia belum ia lihat lagi hingga setengah jam di ruang tunggu.

Bogeman mentah Luhan terus ia luncurkan kearah tembok sampai tangannya kini mengeluarkan darah, emosi Luhan terlalu besar sampai menutupi rasa sakitnya. Beberapa polisi mendatanginya dan menarik Luhan menjauh dari tembok, ucapan 'sabar tuan, harap tenang tuan' terus didengarnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan berteriak dan meronta ingin dilepaskan seperti kejadian di jalan sebelum akhirnya suara TV menggema di telinganya.

Acara berita di TV menyadarkannya dari amarah, berita tentang Pesawat yang seharusnya ia naiki hari ini hilang kontak dengan bandara dan dinyatakan terjatuh di laut.

.

 _\--Jikan--_

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian Luhan habiskan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya yang kini memilih tinggal di desa dan menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawab bisnis pada Luhan yang diiyakan pemuda itu, mereka juga sudah tua, lebih baik istirahat dan biarkan Luhan yang menangani semuanya.

Mereka menangis haru saat melihat anaknya yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat, memeluknya erat bahkan sampai Luhan meronta kehabisan napas. Kemudian Luhan disuguhkan makanan kesukaannya dikala mereka bahkan sedang krisis. Luhan tentu marah, tapi tangisan keduanya yang sungguh-sungguh membuat Luhan tak enak dan mau tak mau menelan makanan itu.

Beruntungnya pula kalimat 'Kapan kau menikah?' tak kunjung ia dengar sampai ia pulang ke apartemennya. Padahal biasanya kalimat itu terus terucap sampai Luhan jengah dan enggan mengunjungi orang tuanya.

Ia juga mengunjungi adiknya yang kini kuliah di kota sebelah tempat ia tinggal. Gadis yang terpaut 5 tahun darinya ini terus saja menghubunginya saat ia mendengar kabar pesawat yang ditumpangi Luhan terjatuh. Wajah gadis itupun terlihat sangat lega sekaligus senang saat Luhan menemuinya, bahkan ia menangis di hadapan Luhan mengucap berpuluh kalimat syukur, padahal gadis ini sangat jarang menangis.

Saat ia sampai apartemen di malam hari, Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang, saking terkejutnya dan bahagia karena masih diberi kesempatan satu kali lagi oleh Tuhan untuk hidup, ia sampai lupa menghubungi sosok yang juga mengambil peran penting dari keselamatannya ini.

Sosok pemuda yang terburu-buru mengantar paket sampai menyebrang sembrono dan hampir saja Luhan tabrak.

.

- _\--Jikan--_ -

.

Ia tidak mendapat banyak informasi dari kepolisian selain nama dan tempat pemuda itu bekerja. Di hari itu, Luhan tidak sempat menemui sang pemuda dikarenakan ia sibuk mengurus kendaraan, menemui maskapai penerbangan dan mengisi laporan yang sudah tidak ingin Luhan ingat kembali.

Luhan tidak dapat mengingat jelas wajah pemuda tersebut dikarenakan saat itu ia mengenakan topi. Yang dapat Luhan ingat hanyalah rahang tegas dan mata hitam legamnya. Postur pemuda itu juga lebih tinggi darinya dengan bahu yang tegap. Luhan tak habis pikir kenapa sosok itu mau jadi pengantar barang padahal ia sangat cocok jadi model.

Sore menjelang malam saat Luhan menghampiri tempat kerja dari sosok pemuda yang menolongnya dari maut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan wajah tertekuk. Mereka yang di dalam bilang padanya kalau sosok yang hendak ia temui tidak pernah bekerja disana, bahkan namanya pun baru terdengar kali itu.

Kekecewaan dan hasil yang nihil menemani Luhan pulang menuju apartemen, memilih berjalan kaki karena uangnya tinggal sedikit dan mobilnya masih berada di bengkel hingga saat ini.

Lampu penyeberangan jalan menyala, manusia di sekeliling Luhan menyebrang dengan santai, tapi Luhan memilih diam seraya menatap ke depan. Karena sosok yang ia cari sejak tadi kini ada di seberang jalan.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan pada sosok pemuda yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Luhan mengajak sosok pemuda yang setelah ini akan dipanggil dengan sebutan Sehun ke restoran cepat saji di dekat sini. Sehun nampaknya nurut-nurut saja dengan Luhan, apalagi saat Luhan bilang ia akan menraktirnya.

Mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela, manusia dan kendaraan lalu lalang menjadi pemandangan yang mereka lihat dari dalam restoran. Mungkin hanya Luhan yang memandangi pemandangan tersebut, karena Sehun terus saja menatap Luhan sejak ia memanggilnya di penyeberangan jalan.

"Emm.. Sehun." Luhan inisiatif untuk memulai percakapan lebih dulu, tatapannya intens pada Sehun, "Aku akan langsung _to the point_ saja. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Karena tindakanku yang hampir memukulmu dan membuatmu tak nyaman." Luhan mengambil jeda dengan menghirup napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimat. "Dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena kejadian waktu itu membuatku selamat dari mara bahaya. Kau tau kan? Pesawat yang hendak kutumpangi jatuh ke laut, jika saja kau tidak ada saat itu, mungkin saja aku sudah mati.. Hehe"

Iris hitam Sehun yang sedari tadi tampak lembut kini menatapnya tajam, "Jangan ucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada candaan, itu bukan main-main, Lu."

Suara serak serta mata sayu pemuda di depannya tersebut entah kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan dipandang bagi Luhan. Sebenarnya kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkannya bermaksud candaan, tapi Sehun sepertinya sedang sensitif hingga menganggapnya serius.

Namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Luhan terheran. Nama kecilnya diucap Sehun diakhir kalimat, terdengar asing sekaligus familiar, bagaikan sering terucap tapi mereka baru saja bertemu hari ini.

"Aaa.. " tangan Luhan bergerak menggaruk lehernya, padahal tidak ada rasa gatal disana, "Maafkan aku jika itu menyinggung perasaanmu, Sehun. Itu hanyalah candaan.."

"Namun sesungguhnya aku benar-benar berterima kasih, karena berkat dirimu juga lah aku bisa selamat dari maut itu. Kalau boleh aku bertanya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyebrang? Maksudku apakah sebegitu terburu-burunya? Akupun kala itu sedang terburu-buru juga sih.."

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu setelah ini, ya.."

Semua pertanyaan yang Luhan ajukan tak ada satupun yang dijawab. Luhan juga tidak bisa untuk mengajukan pertanyaan jika yang ditanya tidak menjawab, ia juga tidak bisa marah, justru kalimat yang diucap Sehun membuat Luhan lebih tenang.

"Terimakasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, Sehun." ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Tanpa Luhan tau, senyuman yang ditunjukkannya begitu membuat sosok di depannya bahagia.

Sebuah lonceng gereja yang tak jauh dari restoran berdenting keras, tanda waktu sudah memasuki pukul 6 sore, pertanda kalau malam akan mulai menggantikan siang. Keduanya saling terdiam saat lonceng itu berdenting, sampai saat lonceng itu berhenti, Sehun beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menjauhinya.

"Sehun?" kebingungan pun memenuhi suasana, tangan Sehun diraih Luhan cepat sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh, "Kenapa?! Ada apa?!"

Sehun melirik tangannya yang kini ditahan Luhan, dengan pelan ia melepas tangan Luhan, "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Bahkan pesanan kita pun belum sampai, Sehun. Apa kau tidak bisa menghargaiku?! Semua pertanyaan tadi pun tidak ada yang kau jawab!!"

Sebagian orang-orang yang berada di restoran kini melirik ke arah sumber suara, tanpa sadar ternyata Luhan meninggikan suaranya hingga orang-orang terkejut.

"K-kau.. Apakah kau dan aku.. Saling kenal?"

Pertanyaan ini akhirnya bisa Luhan ungkapkan, ada keraguan untuknya bertanya seperti ini, tapi akan ada penyesalan kalau Luhan tidak bertanya. "Siapa kau, Sehun? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Tatapan itu menyayukan hati Luhan, ada arti lain di mata Sehun yang terfokus padanya, dan ada arti lain di senyuman yang ia berikan untuk Luhan saat ini. Berbeda sekali dengan senyumnya tadi.

Senyuman itu..

.

"Kau tidak boleh tau, Luhan.."

.

Menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan terpaku akan senyuman itu, hingga saat Sehun keluar dari restoran, barulah sadar ia kalau Sehun kini sudah meninggalkannya.

Buru-buru dirinya mengemasi barang-barang, bahkan saat pelayan datang menyerahkan pesanan, Luhan tak mengindahkannya. Fokusnya kini tertuju pada Sehun yang berada di luar sana.

Kala ia sampai di luar restoran, sosok yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada.

Luhan menengok kearah kanan dan kiri luar restoran, tapi sejeli apapun ia mencari, sosok Sehun tak kunjung ia temukan, bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi.

Mendadak rasa takut dan sesak menghinggapi Luhan, ada rasa kehilangan yang besar disana, tapi Luhan pun tidak tau artinya dan mengapa ia merasakannya.

Saat tetiba angin berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhnya, Luhan tersadar, sadar kalau ada rahasia yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia ketahui selamanya tentang sosok yang membuat dirinya masih bernapas hingga sekarang.

Sebuah kalimat, yang membuatnya mengerti sekaligus terluka. Yang dapat membuat hatinya sesak sampai airmatanya jatuh dan menangis pilu saking sesaknya.

.

" _Forget me, forever.._ "

.

.

.

 _Alpha_

Hidup Sehun benar-benar berantakan, kehilangan sosok Luhan membuat hidupnya kacau.

Kabar kecelakaan pesawat itu membuat tubuh Sehun hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan kaca yang dilempar keras.

Tak hanya ia yang hancur, keluarga Luhan pun hancur bahkan lebih parah. Kebangkrutan perusahaan dan hutang yang melilit membuat mereka mengambil keputusan nekat. Mengakhiri hidup dengan membakar rumah mereka sampai tubuh mereka pun berubah jadi abu.

Kehidupan Sehun benar-benar hampa, ia yang tidak mempunyai sosok keluarga dan hanya punya Luhan dalam hidupnya kini merasa kalau hidup pun sia-sia.

Sampai akhirnya ada yang memberinya kesempatan.

Waktu bisa diulang asal ada balasan yang setimpal, yaitu hilangnya sosok Sehun dari kehidupan Luhan, bahkan dunia ini sekalipun.

Dan Sehun mengiyakannya begitu saja, asalkan Luhan bisa hidup kembali, asalkan Luhan dapat bahagia, walaupun kehidupannya harus dikorbankan, Sehun rela.

Kesepakatan pun terjadi.

Tabrakan itu bukanlah ketidaksengajaan, Sehun memang merencanakannya. Kala ia tau kalau rencananya berhasil, Sehun menangis terharu, bahkan polisi yang hendak meminta penjelasan tentang kejadian itu menjadi terheran-heran akibat kelakuannya.

Ia diberi waktu seminggu olehnya untuk bisa hidup di dunia ini sebelum menghilang, seharusnya itu bisa dimanfaatkan Sehun dengan baik, tapi ia menghabiskan waktu seminggunya untuk memantau Luhan dari jauh, tak berniat untuk menampakkan diri sekalipun hingga waktunya habis.

Sehun membohongi diri sendiri dengan berpikir kalau ia sudah puas hanya melihat Luhan dari jauh, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia begitu ingin meraih tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

Namun keinginan Luhan untuk mencari keberadaannya meluluhlantahkan tembok yang menahan dirinya, Sehun akhirnya menerima ajakan Luhan dan membiarkan dirinya dapat melihat Luhan lebih dekat walau yang didapatnya hanyalah kesenangan sesaat dan kesakitan yang mendalam.

Sehun tau kalau waktunya sudah tak banyak, ia berlari sekuat tenaga sampai luar restoran, menjauh dari sana secepat mungkin sampai ia tersadar kalau dirinya kini sudah benar-benar transparan.

 _"Padahal banyak waktu yang sudah diberikan, tapi kenapa kau menyia-nyiakannya?"_

Sehun mendapati _dia_ ada di depannya, _"Kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah ada lagi.."_

"Aku tau!" nada bicaranya terdengar putus asa, Sehun mengangkat lengannya, menutupi kedua matanya. "Kau tidak lihat tadi? Bahkan hanya sesaat kami bertemu, tapi dia sudah merasa kalau kami saling kenal!"

"Kalau aku bersama dengannya sejak awal, kami berdua akan terluka lebih parah dari ini, Luhan akan lebih parah lagi dariku, karena sebuah kenangan akan terus berada pada orang hidup.."

"Sedangkan yang mati tidak akan ingat apa-apa.."

Langit kian menghitam, dan waktu yang dimiliki Sehun sudah habis. Salah satu tangan Sehun digenggam _nya_ , mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke atas sana, tapi sosok Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam restoran, dia berteriak mencari-cari Sehun.

Ia melangkah semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Sehun.

Wajah Luhan terlihat khawatir, wajah sosok yang sangat dirindukan Sehun, dan sangat dicintai olehnya kini sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

Tanpa sadar salah satu tangan Sehun yang masih bebas terangkat untuk menangkup pipi pemuda itu yang ternyata dapat Luhan rasakan. Iris hitamnya yang sedari tadi melirik kemana saja kini fokus hanya ke arah depan, ke arah Sehun.

 _"Sudah waktunya kita pergi, Sehun."_

Tubuhnya mulai terangkat, dan waktu perpisahan telah tiba. Namun dengan cepat Sehun berucap sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang selamanya.

.

" _Forget me, forever.._ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **A/N :**

Jikan = waktu

.

 **947 . 520 . 1220**

(6/12/2018)


End file.
